


Dirty Boy

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fantasizing, Language, M/M, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Tommy has Nikki's poster on his bedroom wall. It makes for great fantasizing material.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Dirty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is based off something I saw on Tumblr. The smut is awful. Sorry guys.

Tommy was glad that he had gotten a lock placed on his door when he entered high school. He would be mortified if Athena woke up and came to his room, or even worse, his mom. It was late and he really should’ve been asleep. But fuck, this was the only time he could do this and not worry about someone walking in on him. He was biting his lip as he used his long fingers to stretch himself open while the other hand wrapped around his dick. He had recently discovered how good it felt to do both at once.

And well, the fantasies helped too.

Tommy didn’t know why it started, but one night a few months ago after watching London on the strip, Tommy started to dream about the bassist that smirked his way a few times. Thick black hair, tight clothes, and those fingers working him open like he was doing right now. And having the flyer for the show on his wall wasn’t helping either. He could crack open an eye and see those eyes staring at him and fuck, that was enough to bring him over the edge.

Fucking hell, he was so screwed if he ever met Nikki fucking Sixx.

****

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Tommy mumbled to himself as he headed home the next night. Not only had he  _ met  _ Nikki fucking Sixx, but he shared pancakes with him, told him he had his poster on his wall, and somehow joined a band with him. But the whole time, he had a voice in the back of his head saying shit like “how big do you think he is?” and “wouldn’t you just love for him to push you against a brick wall and fuck your brains out?”

If Nikki knew what was going on in his head, he would think the younger man was a freak and their band would be over before it even began.

****

Nikki did think Tommy was a freak, but the best kind. They had fallen into bed a few weeks into knowing each other, making good use of Nikki’s pretty empty apartment. Tommy knew he wasn’t exactly a quiet person, but damn, he was sure that everyone in the building could hear him. That had been way too long ago in Nikki’s opinion, and they hadn’t had a lot of time to do it since. A man had needs.

So Nikki showed up at Tommy’s house in a leather jacket and ripped up jeans. Voula and David just looked at each other as Tommy let Nikki in.

“Who’s this?” David asked.

“Nikki. Band dude,” Tommy told him. “We’re going to my room to work on music.” The two quickly departed, heading into Tommy’s room. Tommy shut the door and locked it, leaning against it with a sigh. Before he could even register what was going on, Nikki had him pressed against the door, his lips on the younger man’s. Tommy closed his eyes and moaned softly, whining when Nikki pulled away.

They wasted no time stripping out of their clothes, Nikki sucking on the spot where Tommy’s neck met his shoulder and running his hands on his soft skin.

“Will we be interrupted?” Nikki asked, nipping at the skin. Tommy moaned softly.

“N-no,” Tommy told him, breath hitching when he felt Nikki smile against his skin. Nikki really didn’t have time for foreplay, so prep was quick and sloppy, not that Tommy minded. It had been too long since he had had Nikki in him and he needed him so fucking bad it wasn’t even funny. Nikki could feel how anxious Tommy was as he pulled his fingers out and proceeded to push into him.

Nikki could be romantic and sweet, drawing it out and making Tommy feel really good. But this was not one of those times. He needed to feel Tommy’s long legs wrapped around him and his tight heat around him.

The bassist had just started to find the right rhythm that wouldn’t alert the whole house to what was going on when he glanced up at the wall and saw a black and white flyer that made him laugh.

“Thought I told you to take the poster down,” Nikki chuckled as he snapped his hips. Tommy bit his lip to keep from moaning.

“L-like it,” Tommy admitted. Nikki nodded and angled his hips to hit Tommy’s prostate. When Tommy opened his mouth to let out a loud moan, Nikki covered it with his hand, even going as far as to slip a couple of fingers into his mouth, grunting with pleasure when Tommy started to suck on them. Nikki stared into his half-lidded eyes when something came to mind.

“You jack off thinking about someone in that poster?” Nikki asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, Nikki could feel the vibrations of Tommy moaning around his fingers. “You did huh? Touch yourself thinking of me fucking you in your bed?” Nikki could feel more of Tommy’s moans. “Fuck babe, you are a dirty boy, aren’t you?” He pulled his fingers out of Tommy’s mouth, strings of saliva dripping onto the drummer's skin.

“N-Nik…”

“What do you want baby?” Nikki asked. “Want to make your fantasies reality? Want me to make you cum in your bed?”

“P-please…”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Nikki reached down between them, grasping Tommy’s cock and stroking it in time with his movements. As Tommy’s breathing started to turn into a strangled cry, Nikki sealed his lips over his, catching the noises before they could spill out of his lips. Nikki could feel splashes of hot cum as Tommy fell over the edge. He clenched around Nikki and pulled the older man over.

“Fuck,” Tommy breathed once they both were done and Nikki had pulled out to lay by him. “I honestly can say, I never thought that would happen.”

“We can make it happen anytime sweetheart,” Nikki laughed, kissing Tommy before grabbing his t-shirt to clean the drummer up. “Might wanna shower later though. You smell like sex.”

“And you’re a field of roses,” Tommy shook his head. Nikki shrugged.

“Yeah, but you’re still my dirty boy.”


End file.
